ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/February
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of February, 2011. Feb 10 — Driving in Los Angeles DrivingInLosAngeles.jpg Feb 13 — The Grammy Awards *Hair and makeup by Sam McKnight and Val Garland *A Vessel by Hussein Chalayan, handlers outfits by The Baroness (Myrna Loy, Rubber Latex Short Short) *B Latex suit by MUGLER (Perry Meek) *C Molded leather bodice by MUGLER, alien boots by MUGLER in cooperation with Nasir Mazhar, GFF 16 shades by Gianfranco Ferrè *D Black hat Church ''by Franc Fernandez Arriving at Grammys 037.png|A 2-13-11 Grammy's BTW.jpg Performing Born This Way at Grammys 003.png|B perez-hilton-lady-gaga-2011-grammy-awards__oPt.jpg|C 1st Televised Acceptance 008.png 2-13-11 Grammy Acceptance.jpg Backstage_at_the_2011_Grammys_009.png|D Beyonce and Usher.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Audience.jpg 2011 Grammy After Party 003.png 2011 Grammy After Party 001.png Feb 14 — The Jay Leno Show 018.jpg|1 2-14-11 Arriving at Jay Leno.jpg Jay Leno 2011 09.png|2 2-14-11 Jay Leno.jpg 004.jpg|3 2-14-11 Leaving Jay Leno.jpg *Makeup by Billy B #Red suit by Dinu Bodiciu, boots by Mugler, alien sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for Mugler #Alien sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for Mugler, dress by Jean Paul Gaultier #Trash Denim Suit Jacket by Alex Noble for Mugler, shoes by Mugler CNN-IBN 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 002.jpg 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg #Red suit by Dinu Bodiciu, sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for Mugler, dress by Jean Paul Gaultier Feb 16 — Recording Studios in Manhattan *Custom made boots by Tony Lama LeavingRecordignStudioManhattan.jpg 2-16-11 Leaving a recording studio in Manhattan.jpg 2-16-11 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC.jpg Feb 17 — Good Morning America, Viva Glam & Extra Interview *Latex condom-inspired suit by Atsuko Kudo for MUGLER, white hat by Nasir Mazhar, ''"Incognito Pilot" ''shades by Maison Martin Margiela (A / W 2009), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana 2-17-11 GMA 010.jpg|1 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|2 2-17-11 GMA 008.jpg 2-17-11 GMA 009.jpg|3 2-17-11 Mac Viva Glam Press Room 001.jpg|4 2-17-11 Mac Viva Glam Press Room 002.jpg 2-17-11 Extra Interview 001.png|2 Feb 19 — Monster Ball Tour: Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City (New Jersey) 2-19-11 Boardwalk Hall 001.JPG|1 2-19-11 Boardwalk Hall 002.JPG 2-19-11 Consul Energy Center 001.JPG|2 2-19-11 Consul Energy Center 002.JPG 2-19-11 At Boardwalk Hall - Backstage 001.jpg|3 2-19-11 At Boardwalk Hall - Backstage 002.jpg Feb 21 — Filming intro for the HBO Special, Leaving Madison Square Garden *''Unicorns ''by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Chanel (Mod. 02464), aluminium spiked fingerless gloves by Kerin Rose of A-morir, nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 2011-OutInNewYorkCityHBO.jpg 2-21-11 Out in NYC 1.jpg 11-02-21 NYC (Filming HBO Special).jpg 2-21-11 Out in NYC 2.jpg 2-21-11 HBO Special 001.jpg 2-21-11 HBO Special 002.png Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at MSG 001.jpg 2-21-11 Out in NYC 3.jpg 3-21-11 Backstage 001.jpg 3-21-11 Backstage 002.jpeg 2-21-11 Leaving Madison Square Garden 001.jpg Feb 22 — The Skorpion Show Interview Gaga gave an interview with Kevin, The Skorpion Show member. 2-22-11 The Skorpion Show Interview 001.png Post Monster Ball at the Madison Square Garden *Jacket by Sally LaPointe (Fall 2011), makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 2011-PostMonsterBallMSG.jpg 2-22-11 Madison Square garden.jpg 2-22-11 Leaving Madison Square Garden 003.jpg Feb 23 104.5 CHUM FM :''Main article: CHUM-FM American Idiot on Broadway *Jacket by Sally LaPointe (Fall 2011), nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras AmericanIdiotBroadway.jpg 11-02-23 NYC (American Idiot w. Billie Joe Armstrong).jpg Feb 24 — The Gayle King Show : ''Main article: Robert Caplin '' *Nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Gaga GayleKing.jpg 2-24-11 Robert Caplin 002.jpg 11-2-24 The Gayle King Show 001.jpg 11-02-24 The Gayle King Show.jpg Gayle King 01.jpg Feb 25 — Backstage in Las Vegas 2-?-2011 Backstage in Vegas 001.jpeg Feb 26 — Post Monster Ball at Consol Energy Center *Nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 2-26-11.jpg 2-26-11 Leaving her Concert 001.jpg Feb 28 — Premiere of the Born This Way (song) Music Video Category:2011 fashion